Let me rescue you
by Nebria
Summary: Starlights back to the Earth to visit the Inner senshi but, something wrong will happen, it will hard try for all senshi
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of character yet ;).

I'm sorry for all mistake I've done, let me know when you find some and I'll correct it as soon as possible.

**Summary**: Starlights back to the Earth to visit the Inner senshi but, something wrong will happen, it will hard try for all senshi.

"How stupid idea, I don't wanna see them, and especially him"- Haruka murmed under her breath, Michiru stroking her lover's hair.

"Haruka stop being so harsh, Usagi seems to be so happy to see them again".

Haruka sighed heavily, and shook her head

"Yes and this fact is really bothering"- she said with solemn expression, but Michiru burst of laughter "Oh come on! Usagi now is Mamoru's wife plus she is pregnant, even if he still love her, he has no chance now!"- she finished the sentences giving Haruka small kiss on her lips.

"Maybe you're right"-the blond said pulled aqua-haired girl closer "But you have to prove it now" she said kissing her passionately and started dragging into bedroom…

Starlights were sitting in the kitchen of their apartment on Earth. They have arrived a couple hours ago, Usagi had planned a reunion meeting after five years since Galaxia was defeated, and they couldn't refuse, honestly they were happy to see the earthlings girls again, they were curious about their friends, and their lives. Warriors from Kinmoku had decided to stay in their female form to be safe, people on Earth probably forget about Three Lights within a few months since they gone, but just in case they came on Earth as a woman. Healer was really pleased she loved her true feminine body. The rest of lights was a bit confused about it especially Fighter she still like Moon Princess and now she hadn't no chance maybe if Usagi were like Haruka or Michiru…. but Usagi was Usagi and what's more she was married.

"Hey look there is another super popular band in Tokyo, they're called "Shooting Stars"!" Seiya, exclaimed flipping through one of the magazine, Taiki rose her eyebrow

"They probably, seeking someone special and they came from far away galaxy"-

"For sure Taiki"-Seiya spat a bit amused "Ne Yaten?" no respond, the smallest Light was staring at the bubbles in glass of sparkling water, she's observing as they reach the top and gone "Yaten did you even listen?"- black-haired woman said angrily look up from the magazine at her silver haired comrade, the girl tore her gaze away from the glass.

"Gomen I just thought about something? What did you say?"- Seiya rolled her eyes

"Nothing important"-she said and returned to the magazine. Healer was staring back at the bubbles, they was pathetic racing up to die as they accomplished their mission. Taiki carefully was observing the empath. "Yaten are you ok?" she asked with concern, Healer smiled widely in the fake smile "Yes of course, I'm going to prepare myself to the party" she answered and stood up, heading toward her bedroom. The rest of the Starlights exchanged curious glance. "She is strange lately." Fighter sighed, Maker nodded staring at Healer's room direction "I'm worried about her" she said quietly, raven-haired leader look at her surprised "Oh come on is the another of Healer's mood" - she waved her hand dismissing her friend's misgivings and reverted to her magazine, but chestnut-haired senshi shook her head, she knew something more than Fighter…

_*Flashback*_

_Maker couldn't fall asleep that night, she was too excited to sleep knowing that they going to visit Earth next day. She was rolling from one side to another, and at last she decided to get up and went to the kitchen drink some milk. She quietly closed the doors from her bedroom , lightly only on the tip of her toes she started walking toward the kitchen, when she passed Healer's room , she noticed the light was on, she, leaned the doors, ready to knock but she her hand froze in the middle, when she heard their Princess voice._

"_Healer have you seen their faces?" Kakyuu's voice was full of concern and sadness, silver-haired light shook her head "No Princess I couldn't see their faces the vision was blurry, but I'm convinced that soon this picture will be clear"- Healer whispered lowered her head, silver locks, obscured her eyes, but Maker notice familiar glint in bright green eyes of her teammate. Princess put her palm on the smallest light's shoulder, to reassure her_

"_Don't worry Healer maybe it was just bad dream.." she said hesitantly, her soldier lifted her eyes at her astonished "Forgive me Princess for saying that, but you don't believe this" she said, her eyes flashed with anger, she squeezed her palm into fist "Everyone knows that my visions aren't meaningless, each of my dreams have an importance" she shouted, the tears started flowing down her face "I'm sick of this! I want live in peace. I want to be normal" she fell onto her knees sobbing uncontrollably, Kakyuu crouched behind her smallest warrior, her voice calm, but eyes full of anger. "Healer you are the soldier, and your ability is very important to us. Everybody in the universe has got a special craft and play an important role in the miracle of life. You should be proud, you may wary us until something bad happened."_

_Silver-haired woman lifted her emerald eyes and look into ruby eyes of her beloved Princess, she smiled weakly "Gomen Princess", Healer whispered barely audible, avoiding Princess's gaze, "Don't apologize me, my dear Healer" Kakyuu lips curved in the most soothing smile in the whole Universe. Silver-haired woman lifted her head her jade eyes was full of tears and fear. Maker shivered she had never seen this hint in Healer's eyes before, the fear was too vivid. The smallest Light gulped "Princess this enemy will be worst than Galaxia, I'm so scared" Princess clasped her hands her face grimaced in some kind of pain, ruby eyes full of the same hint as Healer's eyes. "I know Healer, this will the hardest test for you my Starlights, but I'm sure you're unbreakable team, and you will survive this war"…_

_*End of Flashback*_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sailor Moon and rest of Sailors.

Please forgive me mistakes, English isn't my native language.

Enjoy ;).

Healer was staring at her reflection in the giant antique mirror, absent-mindedly applying the lipstick on her bottom lip, she was confused, she didn't even know why she had lied Princess that night before they've arrived to Earth. Why she told her ruler that she hadn't seen the faces in her dream, after all vision so clear, so painfully clear. Silver-haired woman squeezed her eyes trying to stop the tears which gathered under her eyelids only on the faint mention of her dream, the dream which had plagued her for last week, every night. She prayed every evening to have dreamless sleep, but that nightmare returned to her every night, made her tired and frustrated. She closed her eyes once more picturing that vision…

…. _It was the most hostile place she'd ever seen, the bitter cold was chilling her petite body, well her outfit didn't protect her anyway, but the frost was unbearable. It was empty area everything was covered by snow, and still was snowing, strong wind was blowing making unsettling noise. Isolated trees without leaves ominously stretched their branches. She's wandering this area as she reached the small, strange town. Buildings were transparent and shiny, probably made of ice. The centre of this area were occupied by big palace, made of ice too, towers was very high and needle-shaped, there was something evil in this castle. She with __hesitant__ came and lightly touched great glassy door carved with motifs depicting snow- flakes. Under light pressure of her touch gates opened smoothly. The interior was empty, without any corridors, doors or windows, just big hall with icy pillars supporting domed vault, a faint light filled the hall through the transparent walls, floor was at chessboard-like, some squares were matt another extremely glossy. She stepped and looked around saw five people into this hall but, she couldn't see their faces. One woman hide her face into another woman's chest obviously sobbing, she didn't recognize taller girl because she was turned her back on her. She spotted something red in the middle of this lucid chamber, she focused her gazed and she realized that red spot was blood, large pool of blood. Young girl with golden hair was knelling on the icy floor cradling unconscious body of another taller girl with long black hair. Beautiful, raven-black, silky bangs covered her face and she couldn't see this girl. The blonde was crying hard, she's known only one person who could cry like this girl. But she couldn't remember that person. Over this two was standing not tall woman dressed with white gown with silvery pattern, with white with hint of silver hair loose, long fringe hid her face she matched perfect for this strange world. Her hand gripped a sword hilt, the sword was covered by blood, blood without doubt belonging for the dead brunette. The blonde lifted her crystal blue eyes at the woman who was standing above her._

„_Why have you done this! You're cruel! Give me back her! ". Despite freezing cold, she felt wave of heat, this words was too familiar, one person had used this words once, and now.. „God" she whispered to herself, now she could recognize this golden-haired girl. She started crying even harder, if it was possible screaming „Give me her back! Give me back Seiya!" Woman who till that time was sobbing hid her face in her friend chest, now lifted her head, her crimson eyes, was full of tears, but her face was still distinguished, „Princess" she automatically bowed in front of her Princess, but she seemed not to noticed her. Taller woman turn her face in her direction probably she in the attempt to conceal her tears, from other people. "Maker". She whispering as she saw her teammate. The woman with sword started to laughing maniacally, she lifted her eyes, and brushed her hair off her face. Her bright green eyes were glistening with hatred. She felt a lump in her throat, that woman. "Impossible" she whispered. The woman with sword, despite strange outfit was Sailor Star Healer. She has killed Fighter._

She opened only to find pair of lilac eyes observing her carefully.

"Maker"-silver-haired woman gasped "How long are you here?" she asked quietly, trying to wipe the tears which slipped down her cheek.

"Fifteen minutes"-chestnut-haired senshi spoke calmly, "You didn't even notice my presence" she said looking at the smaller woman with compassion in her amethyst eyes. Healer couldn't stand this sympathetic gaze. Form the all of feelings in the whole Universe Healer hated commiserate the most. "Oh" Yaten sighed trying to be natural, "I was meditated" she lied but Taiki didn't buy it. "You've been crying.." she whispered with concern as she wiped the rest of tears from her comrade's face. "_Damn you Taiki"_-Healer thought, it was hard constantly faked her friends, but Kakyuu had ordered her to keep her dream secret, until it possible. She agreed with her Princess, she didn't want to spoil their visit too. But she was tired pretending all the time that everything is ok. What's more her teammates noticed her strange behavior

Maker look at Healer expectantly, she had to make up something quickly, she lowered her head, "I was thought about my parents I really miss them…" she whispered hoped that her comrade believe her this time. Taiki shook her head "We are late. Ready?" Fighter stood in the doorway Yaten nodded in agreement, she felt relief Seiya's presence diverted Taiki's attention from her. Taiki leaned and whispered to Healer's ear "I know you've lied me, and I'll find out what's going on, don't try to foolish me…"

Meanwhile:

Handsome man with long white hair and turquoise eyes, was sitting on the throne made of transparent crystals, he was wearing white suit whit silver ornament, he absently tapped onto handrail of his throne, the whole interior was white with silver and crystal furniture, from the ceiling hanging enormous chandelier made from thousand tiny sparklers. Three silhouettes were knelling before his throne. At last he lifted his eyes at his servants and he spoke

"Did you find Princess Scilla?" the one of them who seemed to be their leader bowed deeper even if it was possible, and then he said silently.

"Not yet my lord, but we are so close…" the master stood up and grabbed carving crystal glass, filled with brown liquid. He took a sip and said, still calmly-"You're close from six years…" He rise is left eyebrow

"You are useless"-he shouted and he threw a glass toward his minions, second man said an excuse, "But once this plan had worked, Mister have heard about Three Lights?"

"I don't care about any stupid boyband, We need to find Princess Scilla before all the planets from this solar system, will be parallel to each other, that happened once for the million years We cannot overlook that chance, it's the only way for awakening our Mistress Bukolla. Don't screw it this time." He said and dismissed his servant.


End file.
